The operating speed of computers is constantly being improved to create faster and faster computers. With this comes increased heat generation and a need to effectively dissipate that heat.
Heat exchangers and heat sink assemblies have been used that apply natural or forced convection cooling methods to dissipate heat from electronic devices that are highly concentrated heat sources such as microprocessors and computer chips. These heat exchangers typically use air to directly remove heat from the electronic devices; however air has a relatively low heat capacity. Thus, many heat exchangers used to remove heat from electronic applications are liquid-cooled units, which employ a cold plate in conjunction with high heat capacity fluids.
One such heat exchanger is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,907 to Chien wherein a liquid pump cycles a liquid coolant through a tube to a first radiator mounted atop an electronic device. Heat is then transferred from the electronic device to the liquid coolant. The heated liquid coolant is directed via a pipe to a second radiator including a flat tube extending in serpentine fashion. Cooling fins of varying heights are disposed between the spaced and parallel legs of each of the U-shapes. A fan blows air between the legs of the second radiator and through the cooling fins.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,867,973 illustrates a heat exchanger which includes a passage mounted atop an electronic device producing heat. The passage includes a plurality of recessed and raised portions for increasing turbulence in the liquid coolant and increasing the rate at which heat is transferred from the electronic device to the liquid coolant.